The Voice
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Extra scene of sorts set between, "The Butterfly Effect" and "One of Us, One of Them", Released from the Hospital, Nathan discovers he has a voice mail.


**Title: The Voice**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: K Plus**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Follows continuity through Volume 3: Chapter 2: The Butterfly Effect, but also includes some spoilers from Volume 3: Chapter 3: One of Us, One of Them, also mentions scenes from Volume 1: Chapter 10: Six Months Ago, Volume 1: Chapter 18: Parasite, Volume 1: Chapter 19: .07 Percent, and Volume 1: Chapter 21: The Hard Part. I fixed some grammar mistakes in this copy._

Nathan changed into his new suit and looked at the business card in this possession for one last time before sticking into his jacket pocket.

After being in this hospital for a couple days, he was ready to get out and sleep in his own bed. Though he was sure many people were surprised that he was walking out so soon. Some probably did not expect him to walk out at all.

He was not sure what happened to him from the time he was shot and he was magnificently revived. Though, part of him loved the idea that some type of higher power was responsible. If he could fly, his daughter can heal, and his brother could do all that and more, who was he not to believe?

"Here is your phone, Mr. Petrelli," his nurse informed him giving him his forgotten cell phone.

"Where was it?" Nathan asked.

"We found it down in the laundry room. Most of your clothes of course went to the police department for evidence, but here's your socks."

Nathan snorted a thanks.

Socks. It was something his mother stole from a department store about six months ago. It may as well have been years ago. It felt that way too him. So far away. And only a year ago, was he at his brother Peter's Graduation Party. That was his last normal day.

He craved normal.

On the way home, he did not give the phone any mind. He just wanted to get home. Though, his mind was still on his mission, he was not sure how he wanted to proceed. He was given a second chance. Or was it a third? He just did not want to mess it up.

But then he heard a persistent beep that came from his forgotten cell. Flipping open his cell phone he noticed he had a voice mail.

Not that ready to enter the real world just yet, he thought about ignoring it but curiosity took over.

"_Nathan...I don't know if you got this or if you are even alive..."_

Nathan paused. Who was this? Who knew his private cell phone number? And who ever this was sounded desperate, gravely desperate.

"Nathan..." the voice repeated.

"There is a guy...that looks like me. But he has a scar..."

"Peter!" Nathan cried.

It did not make much sense. But did flying make sense? Did time travel make sense? Did jumping out a window and walking away make sense? Did talking to a dead Linderman make sense?

Granted he thought he was nuts when the nurse told him he was playing chess by himself, but could it be possible?

"Nathan...I am worried that he is going to hurt someone."

And then call dropped.

"Peter?" Nathan shouted into the phone even though, he knew it was not a live call.

In frustration Nathan hit the more information option on the cell. The only information given was a New York number. No, help at all.

Why did Peter have someone else's voice? What was this danger in which he spoke?

Where was he?

Ending the voice mail, Nathan dialed another number.

"Peter," he said, the name burning his throat, glad his brother still had his old phone number, "When you get this call, come to my office, it is an emergency."

Nathan muscled tensed, Peter said similar words the day, Peter...he could not bare to think about it. The day Peter blew up.

Nathan hung up.

A few minutes he left for his office. Dealt with all the senator stuff that just did not matter at the moment until they left.

And then he turned around, and memories of a millennium ago flooded through him.

But he stood strong. Looking at the man that so much looked like his brother. Appearing in the same way the day before Peter died.

Peter was cut and bleeding and distraught.

Simone Devereux died, and part of Peter died too. Nathan knew should have stayed in New York that night. Something in Peter's voice that day worried him so. But Peter went invisible and ran away.

He never forgave himself for being in Vegas when Peter died.

And just days before Nathan got Peter back when they reunited in Texas.

Not even the future version of his kid brother was going take him away again.

"You called me?" The man with the scar asked him.

"Where is my brother?" Nathan demanded.

Before Future Peter could answer with something more concrete than a nasty smirk, Nathan continued, "He called me, but it wasn't his voice. Where's my brother?"

"I don't know," the time traveler replied. "I am looking for him too."

And then he disappeared. Again. Like that time centuries before.

Nathan sighed and looked out the window.

**The End**


End file.
